


ARCHIVE

by Annika0130



Series: Creator's Game [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Although it may be a good idea to learn this AU, Dancing, Glitter Bombs, Not Related To Plot, Reader-Interactive, Silly moments, Skeles of all types, You don't need to read main series to read this, funny moments, maybe crack moments?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annika0130/pseuds/Annika0130
Summary: Welcome to the ARCHIVE. This is where memorable moments during your time playing Creator's Game will be saved! Feel free to come back and rewatch them as much as you want!
Series: Creator's Game [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664668
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Tuck Ink into bed 
> 
> Prompt by Ralathekira

“Come on! Just a little further!”  A voice said, using little _pops_ of magic to nudge the paint-splattered skeleton towards the messy bed. 

The monster plopped on top on the bare mattress. Sprawled out like a starfish.

“Just pull up the cover and I’ll turn out- Hey? Still awake?”

Ink was dead asleep, already curling around a pillow. 

“ _Dork._ ”  The voice sighed fondly. 

The cover moved seemingly on it’s own, covering the exhausted Artist. The bright light mysteriously flicking off as well. 

_“Good Night Ink.~”_

[END ARCHIVE]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glitter bomb 3 Sanses 
> 
> Prompt by BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount

[Scene : A house in UnderFell]   
  
A short skeleton monster wearing a leather jacket walks down the stairs late at night. Exhausted from a nightmare. 

He approaches the fridge, opening it-

_ Pomp!  _

The startling pop surprises the skeleton, making him jump right as he gets a heavy facefull of bright pink sparkly glitter. 

“OH FUCKING HELL!!!!” The monster screamed. 

“SANS! YOU BETTER NOT BE TRAPPING DOOMFANGER UNDER THE SINK AGAIN!” Another voice demanded from upstairs.   
  
“ _ FUCK OFF!!!! _ ”

  
  


[Scene : A sentry station in UnderTale]

The clearing showed a similar looking skeleton, this one wearing a simple blue hoodie and pink slippers. 

He appears to be napping at his post. Skull down on his arms, dozing at the table. 

His position shifts, bumping one of the roof supports. 

A small cardboard tube falls from it’s hiding spot. Popping open and releasing it’s load of green glitter over the hoodie and part of his face.

. . . 

_ The skeleton sleeps on. . . _

  
  


[Scene : A house in OuterTale]

“BROTHER!! HOW! DID! THIS! HAPPEN?!!” A very loud voice can be heard from outside.    
  
[The camera zooms inside the house.]   
  
A tall skeleton wearing a star-patterned cape is flitting around a shorter skeleton wearing a blue and yellow hoodie with a cottony hood. 

The small skeleton is covered practically head to toe in rainbow glitter.

“Dunno Paps. I was just pulling a book off the shelf and next I know I’m  _ twinkling _ .” The shorter skeleton winks. 

“DON’T YOU TRY TO DISTRACT ME WITH YOUR AWFUL PUNNAGE! THERE IS GLITTER EVERYWHERE ON YOU!”

“I didn’t  _ planet _ Bro. But I think I  _ rocket _ .”    
  
“YOU DO NOT ROCKET. YOU NEED A BATH IMMEDIATELY!” 

“You sure? I’m feeling pretty  _ starry-eyed _ about this.”    
  
“THAT IS NOT STARS! THAT IS GLITTER! WHICH SHOULD ONLY BE IN YOUR SOCKETS WHEN YOU ARE DOING A JAPE FOR GYFTMAS!”

The taller skeleton picks up the little skeleton by the hood like a cat carries her kittens. Carrying the beglittered skeleton upstairs, leaving a small trail of sparkles.    
  
“This is kinda  _ saturn _ . I’m not ready to  _ shuttle _ for a bath.”    
  
“NYEH!”

  
  


[END ARCHIVE]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Share a song with Dance!Sans 
> 
> Prompt by Shelly

[Scene : A hidden clearing in DanceTale]

  
  


In the middle of the clearing is a skeleton sitting on a tree stump. Bopping his head and tapping his fingers to the beat of a song coming from a floating screen. 

  
  
It looks like the skeleton wants to move more than that, but he stays where he is. 

  
  
The song ends after a moment.

  
  
“You have pretty good taste, human.” The skeleton says to the person on the screen.

  
  
“Not really, I just looked up hip-hop songs and played a couple that caught my interest.” The human shrugged. 

“As I said, good taste.” 

“Well, if you say so. There’s a whole playlist here I could show. You probably don’t get much new music here.”  They offer.

“That sounds grea-” The monster’s words are cut off by a  _ ping _ from the screen. 

The human winces  “Sorry Dance, Ink is calling me. I should. . .”

Dance waves them off. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll chat later.” 

  
  
“I’ll get you that playlist when I can! See you!” The screen blips out of existence. Leaving the skeleton alone. 

Dance steps off the stump, walking to the middle of the clearing. Hand snapping a beat as he hums the song they were listening to. Slowly, beautifully, he starts to dance.

Moving to the rhythm of his Soul and the music, his moves flow like water. Dancing happily to the new song. 

  
  


[ARCHIVE END]


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Get one of the Star Sanses on a sugar high * [Pokekid]

[Scene : The Star Council Room]

  
  


Blue leaned over to Stretch sitting next to him. “Papy? Do You Mind Getting My Shake From Home?”

“No Problem Blue.” Stretch left in a teleport. The Council too busy arguing at the moment to notice.

The Council is ‘talking’ about the Creator. Too many opinions flying. Ink is pouting while Dream tries to keep order.

Stretch returns and hands Blue a reusable metal bottle.

The lanky skeleton pulls out a honey bottle himself. Not paying attention to his brother.

No one was paying attention to Blue as he drank from his bottle. And drank. and  _ drank _ .

It was only the sound of crushing metal that silenced everyone in confusion as they tried to find the source of the sound.

Eyelights landed on Blue who had smashed the metal bottle in his hands, sitting with the twisted metal in his hand and head bowed.

“Blue? Bro? You alright?” Stretch asked, concerned, reaching out to his brother.

Blue’s skull flashed up and turned to Stretch in an instant. Blue’s eyelights bright shimmering stars that were so large they crowded out his sockets. 

“IMGOODPAPYEVERYTHINGISGREATANDIFEELSOENERGETICANDWOWIEISITAGOODDAYTODAYGOSHIREALLYWANNAGORUNNINGAND-” The chaotic words spilled out of Blue. Stretch looking more and more horrified by the second. 

The tension broke when Blue threw his bottle on the table, lept up on the table, and then  _ zipped _ across the room. 

Stretch swiped a finger through the drops of shake on the table, lick his finger before saying aloud in fear

“ _ Sugar _ ”

There was a drop in tense silence before everything went  _ BAT-SHIT-INSANE. _

Some ran for it. Some hid. Some laughed hysterically. Some tried to catch the wild Blueberry.

It was insane. The situation was just unstoppable until Blue crashed.

There followed several minutes of the warzone. Blueberry avoiding every single person.

The scene continues until Blue just  _ drops _ . Face planting to the floor. 

Judges were hesitant to approach the fallen Star. Staring from at least a few feet away.

Stretch crawled out from under the table he’d been hiding with some others. Walking through the crowd to the little Blue. 

Grabbing him by the shirt, Stretch lifted Blue up. His peacefully sleeping face shown for everyone.

“Stretch.” Dream called out.

“Yeah?”

“Please take Blue home.” 

“Yeah.”

Stretch leaves in a shortcut with Blue. 

The rest of the Judges stand around in befuddlement.

“The rest of you?” Dream turned his attention.

Room turned to face the golden Guardian, they saw his scolding face as he said.

“Clean this up.”

[ARCHIVE END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Mission was ‘saved’ here from the main story so that it could be an example of that I’m thinking of doing.


End file.
